Since the travel to foreign nations has become a more and more popular action recently, a trunk which can be portable by drawing is preferable by travelers. In general, a drawing type trunk is installed with roll wheels on the lower end thereof, while one side of the trunk is fixed with outer tubes. Inner tubes are inserted into the outer tubes. A handle is arranged on the upper end of the inner tubes. A telescopic pillars are installed on the side walls near the lower end of the inner tubes, and a plurality of holes for being penetrated by the pillars are arranged on the side walls of the outer tubes. The button are installed on the handle. When the button is pushed, by a driving means disposed between a pillar installed within the inner tubes and a button, the telescopic movement of the pillar is controlled so that no matter the inner tubes are received completely or are not received within the outer tubes, they can be fixed by buckling the pillar into the holes in different positions so that as the inner tubes are pulled from the outer tubes, the user can hold the handle to draw the trunk. In the conventional draw-able trunk, when the inner tubes are completely received within the outer tubes, the handle is still projected above the trunk. In consideration of the appearance, in an improvement design, a fixing seat is installed on the upper end of the outer tubes and a concave portion is installed above the fixing seat. Thereby, as the inner tubes are completely received within the outer tubes, the handle is still received within the concave portion. In order that the handle within the trunk can be convenient drawn out, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 86213725 (hereinafter it is call as "prior Patent") discloses a structure, in which a spring is installed within the outer tubes so that after the inner tubes is completely received within the outer tubes, the lower portions of the inner tubes can compress the spring so that an internal energy is stored within the spring. While as a button on the handle is pressed so that the inner tubes are released from the outer tubes, the inner tube will be ejected upwards, further the handle also ejected upwards from the concave portion so that the user's hand can hold the handle to draw out the inner tubes.
In the prior patent, although a structure with a hidden handle which can be pulled conveniently for holding by hand is disclosed, the length of the inner tubes must be long enough for compressing the spring after it is received within the outer tubes. Thus, if the size of the trunk is large enough and length thereof is longer, the length of the outer tubes must be prolonged to match the size of the trunk and also the length of the inner tubes are also necessarily prolonged. Therefore, after the inner tubes are drawn out completely, the length thereof will be too long to feel comfortable. In consequence, the user must inconveniently apply a large force to draw the trunk. Therefore, it is desired to have a brand new design by which the defect inducing from the handle to be ejected from the fixing seat is improved.